


I Love You

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek's Loft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by some drawings someone did of one of my favorite Fairy Tails ships.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27550) by jessicutie. 



> Inspired by some drawings someone did of one of my favorite Fairy Tails ships.

With tears still heavy in his eyes Stiles ran to Derek. Hugging him, squeezing him tight. Afraid to let go.

"I like insulting you," he choked out.

"…I know." Derek replied softly hands still at his side.

"I like your car."

"…I know."

"I...I," he sobbed, "I really love you." It was a great weight off his shoulders, a breath he desperately needed, finally able to admit the obvious.

"I know." The corners of his mouth turned up. 

"You mean the world to me," Stiles buried his face in Derek’s chest, trying to hold back his tears. Derek rested his chin on Stiles’ head, finally retuning his hug.

"I know."

"…I miss you," the words are painful to say, his temples throbbed, his breath came uneven, and his eyes burn. "I miss you so fucking much."

And just like that the manifestation of Derek disappeared leaving Stiles alone sobbing on the floor in an empty loft.


End file.
